


ballast

by sophycroft



Series: tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Gen, My First Austen Fic, Tumblr Prompt, no beta no britpicker we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophycroft/pseuds/sophycroft
Summary: Sophy Croft comforts her soon to be sister-in-law.





	ballast

**Author's Note:**

> "How can anyone not be afraid of love?"
> 
> Sophy Croft + Persuasion Character of Author's Choice (Anne Elliot)
> 
> Requested by @verecunda on tumblr
> 
> I've been reading Austen fic for a few years now, but this is my first attempt at writing it. Hopefully it's mostly in character?

Anne Elliot--soon to be Anne Wentworth!--shook her head in frustration. “I'm so incandescently happy, I don't see how I could be afraid!”

“How can anyone not be afraid of love?” Sophy countered. “To love is to place your happiness and wellbeing in the hands of another. It leaves you vulnerable in a way that little else can.”

She took Anne's hand and led the younger woman to the sofa.

“For a woman, this is doubly true. When we fall in love, we cannot make a proposal of marriage. If our suitor proposes, and we marry, we must then follow our husband.”

Anne's smile was bittersweet. “We cannot get out in the world to escape our broken hearts.”

“Yes, exactly.” Sophy smiled back knowingly. “You and Frederick have weathered quite a storm already, and you've come out hale and hearty on the other side. To be in love, to be married, is to take a risk, but it isn't one that you will face alone. My brother is a good man, and he wants nothing more than to spend the rest of his days securing your happiness.”

“Mrs. Cro--Sophy. I have no doubt in my mind as to Frederick’s character and devotion. I only desire to make him as happy as he's made me!”

“And that is why these nerves will pass, Anne. They are natural in the face of such a step, but you've made the right decision, and you know it. I have never regretted marrying Admiral Croft, and I wish you both the same happiness. I want only the best for my brother and sister.”

Anne pulled Sophy into a hug, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall. “You're the best sister I could have asked for,” she whispered.

Sophy squeezed her tighter and blinked back her own tears.


End file.
